Train 081
Train 081 is a subway train in the film Final Destination 3 that supposedly derailed towards the end of the film. How the train crashed While stopping at a station, a Bruins fan throws a half-eaten chocolate bar at a trash can, but misses and it drops to the ground. The wind from the passing trains causes the bar to fall on the tracks, where a rat finds the bar and begins to eat it. While eating it, the mouse is electrocuted by a set of wires that controlled the tracks and the tracks become unaligned. The train immediately drives over the unaligned tracks and begins to derail, hitting the tunnel walls and several girders in the tunnel, splitting the train apart car-by-car. During the derailment, a wheel comes out of socket and smashes through the wall of the car Wendy, Julie and Kevin are in, hitting Julie and killing her instantly. The train begins to grind against the wall and Kevin is thrown against a cracked glass window. Unable to move, Kevin lies on the window until it breaks and he screams as he is sucked outside and filed between the wall and the train itself. The remaining car runs into a girder and throws Wendy outside and onto the tracks, where she breaks her leg and is stuck onto a set of adjacent tracks. As she looks at the wreckage and begins to cry, she hears faint screeching in the distance. To her horror, another nameless train is on the tracks and heading right for her. As she screams and knows she's seconds away from dying, she realizes she's standing on the train, safe and sound alongside Kevin and Julie. When she warns them that the train is about to derail, Kevin yanks on the emergency brake but it doesn't work. Wendy and Julie desperately try to pry open a door while Kevin shouts out for someone to stop the train, but they are unsuccessful. The screen goes black and loud metal screeching can be heard shortly before the credits roll. Death toll: Unknown (more than 50 people) Signs/Clues *In a deleted scene, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *A homeless man starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me." *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In a deleted scene, the derailment happens and Kevin, Julie and Wendy all die. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is strong controversy about the train crash. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Kevin, Wendy and Julie are all on the same train, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that the crash didn't happen would be baffling. *It should be noted that Train 081 doesn't even exist in the novel. Reasons to the possibility of Wendy, Kevin and Julie surviving: *When the train crashes just before the film ends, it is significantly shorter than the crash in Wendy's premonition. *In all of the Final Destination films, when the visionary has a premonition, they are always able to cause an interention, and prevent themselves and a group of others from their fates. *In the opening of The Final Destination, an x-ray of Train 081 crashing is shown. However, this could have symbolized Wendy's death, being run over by the Train from Hell '''OR '''anyone that could have perished from Train 081 in general. *In The Final Destination, Wendy, Kevin, Julie's supposed deaths are not mentioned or discussed whatsoever. Known Casualties * Wendy Christensen * Julie Christensen * Kevin Fischer * Sean * Laura Category:Final Destination 3